


The Teacup Queen

by Aphistas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas
Summary: A universe where how you feel about yourself is how big you are. When you’re confident, you’re at your normal size, but people who start hating themselves shrink, and shrink, and shrink until they could fit inside a teacup. When Katya met Violet, she could fit inside a teacup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartificialwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/gifts).



> Surprised I never uploaded this here, but I'm doing it now. This was a birthday gift to the lovely Wolfie. You know I love you, my darling. ^_^

Katya sat on the bar as she watched the newcomer step onto the stage. Her name had been getting bigger lately, so Katya’s bar had invited her to perform for them. She was quite pretty in her long green gown. Stunning, even. Just before the music began, Katya stood up and grabbed a peanut from the bowl she sat near to munch on as she watched to newcomer do her routine. 

As Katya watched the queen on stage entrance the audience with her striptease, Katya couldn’t help but wish that she could perform as well like she used to. Sure, she’d never be as stunning or as beautiful as the young queen on stage, and sure, she’d never been able to captivate an audience like that, but she’d feel normal again. She just wanted to feel like her normal self again.

Katya took a bite out of the peanut she held cupped between her two hands. She hadn’t felt normal in a long time, ever since she seriously began to shrink. 

Growing up, Katya never had a whole lot of confidence in herself, but it was never that bad. She’d shrink a couple inches, something would lift her back up, and she’d be mostly back to normal. However, then she had started experimenting. She’d started simple – weed, LSD. Then she went onto cocaine when the effects of the other drugs weren’t quite as potent as she would have liked. Finally, she found meth. 

Katya scraped her teeth against the peanut, shaving off pieces of the nut for her to chew. The one good thing that came out of becoming small was that she was incapable of supporting her addiction habit which made staying sober just that little bit easier for her, but months of being only two and a half inches tall got annoying real fast. 

She lost her apartment when she could no longer afford rent. Traveling was a dangerous adventure – every puddle became a lake, foot traffic in a city was treacherous, vermin and bugs became aggressive wild beasts that could kill her. She couldn’t help but be grateful when Tom, the bar owner, had found her huddled under a bus stop and invited her to live at the bar where she had been a frequent performer prior to her shrinkage. 

It wasn’t often, or at least not often recorded, that someone shrunk as much as Katya. Most people believed it to just be an old wives tale, one meant to convince youngsters to seek out help when they were feeling down about themselves and hating themselves enough to start shrinking. Even most people with depression seemed to only shrink a couple of feet; they were still the size of a small child or toddler at the very least. However, Katya seemed to be one of the unlucky ones. The ones who proved the wives tale true. 

As her attention focused back onto the newcomer, Katya sighed. The queen really was beautiful. Too bad she likely wouldn’t have noticed Katya even when she had been normal sized. There was no way she’d notice Katya as she was now. Even knowing that she’d have no chance, Katya kept her eyes on the beautiful queen until she vanished backstage. Once she vanished, Katya put down the peanut, picked up a thimble, and drained it of its water. She then turned and held it up to Jay, one of the regular bartenders who kept a close eye on her, kept her hydrated, out of the way, and safe from drunk customers. He was a sweet kid, barely old enough to serve alcohol, but sweet. 

He came on over to her and refilled her thimble with a smile. “She was pretty, wasn’t she?” He asked.

Katya chuckled as she took her thimble back. “Very. She’s way out of your league though.”

“Why do you always say that every guest is out of my league?” Jay stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

“Well,” Katya smirked, “have you ever hooked up with any of them before?” Jay just stuck his tongue out in response. “Seriously though,” Katya chuckled, “you saw her. There’s no way anyone in this bar will be good enough for her.” 

Jay frowned. “You never know. You could be.”

Katya rolled her eyes and scoffed. “When Penny,” Katya’s old ficus that had likely withered away by that point, “wears pants and does the tango, we’ll talk. And you know Penny only likes pretty pink dresses.” Katya grinned up at Jay’s baffled yet acceptance-filled look on his face. “You should probably get back to work,” Katya said as she glanced behind Jay to see various people trying to wave Jay down. 

Once Jay focused back on his job, Katya turned to watch the other queens perform. Some were her friends, most just acquaintances though. Katya didn’t have any bad blood with anyone, being as passive and agreeable as she was. She hated confrontation, so she often was the first to back down from a disagreement.  

After nearly an hour had passed, Katya noticed someone sit down on the other side of the trail mix bowl. Furrowing her brows, Katya stood up and peered over it. 

It was the newcomer! It had taken Katya a moment to identify her since she had gotten out of drag, but Katya recognized that long, swanlike neck as the newcomer waved Jay over. 

As soon as Jay noticed Violet sitting so close to the trail mix bowl, Jay speeded over. 

“Hey, miss. Or, or sir, whatever you prefer,” Jay said with a grimace. Katya grinned. He did this every time a new pretty queen sat at the bar. “Um, anyway, would you like to go sit over there? The lighting is much better.” Jay pointed to a spot further down the bar that had throngs of people gathered around. 

The newcomer raised an eyebrow. “Why would I want to do that?” she asked as she reached into the bowl of tail mix. “Can you take my order?” 

“Um,” Jay scratched the back of his neck, “it’s just that we usually don’t allow patrons to sit over here.”

“I’m not a patron though,” the patron said with a slight frown.

“True, true. It’s just that…”

Katya sighed as she lifted her arm into the air. “It’s because I’m here.” The newcomer whipped her head and looked down at Katya with wide brown eyes. 

~~~

Violet hadn’t expected much when she accepted a gig at some Boston bar. She figured it’d be a good way to make some needed connections, and maybe she could pick up some good trade, but that was the most that she had expected. Instead of finding someone to take back to her hotel, however, Violet found a two inch person. 

She had never seen someone so small before. She had heard of them, of course she had. It was often a warning, a worse case scenario that she’d only ever read about. Everyone knew that the consequences of hating one’s self, of doubting one’s own capabilities, was that they would shrink until they reached the size that corresponded to their own self-worth. Usually, it was never more than a foot or two. 

Now before Violet was someone so small that they could fit in her hand, and it made her feel things she often kept hidden from the world. She had made a reputation of being emotionless, of being soulless, but she could feel that start to unravel and she stared down at the miniaturized person before her.

Suddenly realizing that she had been staring, Violet shook her head. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

The tiny person smiled. “Yeah, I get it. I’m Katya. Or, Brian as I’ve been lately.”

Violet raised an eyebrow at hearing that the tiny person had a performance name, and she put it into the back of her mind. “Violet.”  

Katya turned to Jay. “I think I’ll be okay.” 

“You sure?” 

Katya nodded. “I’m sure.” 

With a nod to Katya and then a nod to Violet, Jay left them to focus on the other bar goers. 

Once Jay had left, Katya turned back to Violet with a smile. “You were really good out there tonight.”

Violet smiled, though her eyes remained confused. “Thank you. Um, if you don’t mind me asking…” 

Katya grinned. “Oh, I know exactly what you’re want to ask.” She could see exactly what Violet was wondering, and she loved messing with people who wondered. “You’re dying to know just where you can get this outfit in your size.” Katya gestured to her red voile shirt – which she had stitched together from extra fabric she had lying around when she was still over a foot tall and big enough to still handle a needle when she had come to accept that she wasn’t going to grow again for a long time – and her baggy cream crepe pants held up with a belt made of thread. After Katya had accepted that she was simply going to keep shrinking, she had made a few clothes in a disparity of sizes in hopes that something would fit when she finally shrunk to her smallest size. “I know, I know, but this stunning pedestrian couture is only for me.”

Violet laughed. “You fucking idiot! How can you be so small when you’re so funny?” 

Katya shrugged as she reached into the bowl and pulled out an M&M. “You know what they say, the people trying to make others laugh the most are usually the ones with the most issues on the inside,” Katya said as she sat down. She then broke off a bit of the sugar shell and popped it into her mouth to suck on. 

Violet sobered. She hadn’t really ever spent time thinking about that. She reached into the bowl and popped a pretzel into her mouth as she watched Katya have to work at breaking apart a small candy just to be able to get a small enough piece that she could pop into her mouth. Part of Violet wanted to reach over and smash the candy for Katya. However, Violet knew that sometimes people could take offense to feeling weak or to needing help just to do basic menial tasks. Sure, Violet thought that it was a stupid thing to get offended over, but something in her really didn’t want to upset Katya. She was already so, so small, and while Violet had no idea if Katya even could get any smaller, she didn’t want to risk it. 

“So,” Violet said as she reached into the bowl and pulled out a couple nuts, “how’d you end up here?” Violet popped the nuts one by one into her mouth. 

Katya looked back up at Violet as she dug her fingers into a bit of the chocolate. “Oh, I used to be a regular performer here, and when I shrunk, Tom found me and let me live here.” 

Violet frowned. “What about when it’s closed? Where do you go then?” 

Katya swallowed a morsel of chocolate before she replied, “Oh, I don’t want to burden anyone. I’m just here,” Katya said as she glanced around the room before she focused on Violet. “So long as I keep my distance from the bugs and the occasional mouse, I’m pretty safe here. No weather to worry about, some food to eat. It’s a decent life for someone my size.”

“Don’t you ever get lonely?” Violet asked before she tossed another nut into her mouth.

Katya shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s my fault I’m like this in the first place.” 

Violet shifted so that she could lean up against the bar. “I don’t like that you’re left alone.” 

“It’s fine though. Seriously.”

Violet shook her head. “When was the last time you even saw the sun? Or been outside in general?” 

Katya bit her lip as she looked down at the M&M in front of her. Too long. Not since Tom brought her here.

Violet’s hand slammed against the bar. “Nope, I’ve decided. You’re coming home with me.”

Katya snapped her head back up. Her green eyes widened. “What?” 

“I’m taking you home with me. Well, to my hotel, then I’ll find a way to sneak you on the plane, then back to Atlanta.” 

Katya blinked her eyes up at Violet. “But you just met me.”

“So?” Violet tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. 

“Look,” Violet said, “you don’t have to come with me if you really don’t want to, but I just hate the idea that you’re living in a bar alone for most of the day, and when there are people, they’re either working or getting drunk. It just doesn’t seem like a good way to live, so,” Violet placed her hand palm up on the bar in front of Katya, “will you come with me?”

Katya was at a loss for words. Why did Violet, a stranger, want to help her so badly? Katya already knew that she wasn’t going to magically get bigger anytime soon, if ever, so she’d likely just be an annoyance or even a burden to Violet. However, even with those thoughts in her head, some unconscious part of Katya reached for one of Violet’s fingers. 

“Okay,” Katya said as she stood up. She grabbed her thimble and walked up to Violet’s palm. After she looked back up at Violet’s face to make sure it was okay, Katya climbed onto Violet’s hand.

Violet smiled as Katya looked up at her. Once Katya sat down on her hand, Violet instinctually curled her hand a little in an attempt to create a barrier to prevent Katya from sliding off. She kept her hand as slow and as steady as possible as she lifted it from the bar and brought it and Katya up against her chest. When she looked up, she saw Jay looking back at her with a smile, and when he noticed that she saw him, he gave her a small nod before he went back to pouring drinks and listening to sob stories. 

“Is there anything you need?” Violet asked as she looked back down at Katya. 

Katya clung to one of Violet’s fingers. It was still hard for her to get used to being carried around like this. “I have a couple pairs of clothes in the back.” 

Violet nodded and then headed backstage. After only a couple of steps, Violet realized that her walk was too bouncy and possibly dangerous for Katya, so she slowed down. She made sure to keep her steps controlled and even as she made her way backstage. She placed Katya down on one of the vanity tables as she got her stuff and Katya’s stuff packed up together. Once she pulled on her jacket and slung her bags over her shoulders, Violet picked Katya back up and took her back to her hotel.

~~~

Even as Violet carried Katya inside her hotel room, Katya still could not fully believe that she had actually willingly gone with Violet. She clung to Violet’s finger as Violet walked into the bathroom until Violet lowered her onto the granite counter. 

Once Violet gently deposited Katya, she dropped her bags. “Ugh, I feel so gross,” she said as she slid off her jacket. 

Katya chuckled. “I thought I smelled something funky and skunky during the walk.” 

“Ah! You whore!”  

Katya cackled as she fell backwards onto her ass.

Violet just stuck her tongue out at Katya in response. As Katya continued to laugh, Violet couldn’t help but chuckle a bit to herself as she crossed her arms with mock sternness. 

Once Katya got control over herself, she looked back up at Violet with a smile. “Anyway, I can sit on the nightstand or something while you shower. Maybe watch some TV or something.”

Violet nodded. “Probably a good idea.” However, before Violet reached her hand out to lift Katya up, a thought came to her as her eyes landed on the cheap hotel coffee maker with its Styrofoam cups. “Say, when was the last time you bathed?” 

Katya frowned as a faint blush rose over her cheeks. “Well, um, I usually just wipe myself down every couple of days with a torn piece of a wet paper towel. Why?” 

Violet grinned as she picked up one of the cups. “Well, while I’d prefer using one of my teacups from home, this,” she waved the cup, “will still suffice as a decent tub for you, I’d imagine. I can shower while you bathe,” Violet smirked, “unless you’re too much of a prude.”

Katya shook her head with a smile even as she rolled her eyes. The little brat. “Sounds like an efficient plan.” 

Violet chuckled as she went over to the sink and filled the cup with warm, nearly hot, water. She then grabbed the little wrapped bar soap on the counter, and, after she unwrapped it, she scraped off a piece of it with her painted fingernail that would be the perfect size for Katya. 

While Violet focused on setting up her bath, Katya stripped out of her shirt and undid her belt. She had no shoes to worry about, and she hadn’t thought of underwear until she was too small to be able to lift a needle in order to sew a couple pairs together. 

Once Violet finished, she turned to see Katya shirtless and holding up her pants. She smirked. “Shy?” Katya rolled her eyes in response as she let go of her pants and let them slide to the floor. 

After she saw Katya’s nude and surprisingly fit body hidden underneath the baggy clothes, Violet couldn’t help but wish that some magic spell existed that would make Katya return to her normal size. Violet could just imagine her watching Katya’s muscles work as they lifted her up and carried her instead of the other way around. She shook off the fantasy of having Katya fuck her up against a wall. Instead, she held out a finger for Katya to grab a hold of while Katya stepped onto the palm of her other hand. 

A small gasp escaped Katya as she dipped a foot into the hot water. It had been so long; she had gotten used to just wiping herself down with a cold paper towel. She groaned as Violet lowered her the rest of the way, and once submerged in the water, she let go of Violet’s finger and grabbed a hold of the side of the cup. While her feet couldn’t reach the bottom of the cup, she could still hold herself up on the edge as she let the water warm her in places she hadn’t even realized were cold. 

Violet smiled as Katya seemed to just relax fully in the cup. “Don’t go falling asleep on me in there,” Violet said as she placed the soap shavings on the brim of the cup.

Katya chuckled as she blinked eyes open that she hadn’t even realized had fallen shut. “I promise.”

With a small smile still in place, Violet turned around and turned the shower on, letting it heat up as she began to strip out of her clothes starting with simply stepping out of her shoes. When she felt eyes on her, she smirked. She couldn’t help but put on a bit of a show now that she knew that she had a private audience. 

Katya couldn’t look away. Not when Violet had slowly turned around as she undid button after button on her shirt until she finally let it slink down from her arms. Certainly not when Violet swayed her hips back and forth as she turned around again just to show off her perfect, pert ass as she pulled down her skinny jeans and underwear. Katya’s cock hardened under the warm water as Violet rubbed her hands along her sides before she finally stepped behind the shower curtain. As soon as Violet had disappeared behind the curtain, Katya grabbed ahold of her cock and she bit the side of the cup. Fuck, did she miss being big. 

After Violet finished her shower, she stepped out and glanced at Katya, who had her head pillowed on her arms that were laying again the brim of the cup and keeping her afloat, before she grabbed a towel to dry off. Once semi dry, Violet helped Katya out of the cup, which she then poured the contents into the sink before she threw the cup itself into the trash. She then handed Katya a dry wash cloth that Katya could use as a towel even though it was still over twice the length of Katya’s entire body. 

When they were both dry, Violet picked Katya back up and, after a quick rummage through her suitcase where she pulled out a clean sock for Katya to use as a sleeping bag, carried her over to the queen-sized bed. She lowered Katya onto one of the pillows where she also deposited the sock, and she couldn’t help but giggle as Katya stumbled along the pillow until she reached the opening of the white sock. Katya had mock grumbled a bit at her, but once Katya had safely slid her body inside, Violet walked around to the other side of the bed. Katya’s eyes had remained glued to Violet’s nude and perfect body until it disappeared from view as Violet slid her body between the sheets.

As they both lay in bed attempting to get to sleep, they chatted. They told each other what drew them to drag in the first place – for Violet, it was a way for her to fully explore her gender identity – and why they liked performing. Violet made sure to steer clear of subjects that seemed to lower Katya’s spirits while Katya would alternate between avoiding taking about personal topics and revealing very big things about herself, like that she was a recovering addict. The two talked about themselves until they finally drifted off to sleep. 

~~~

The next day, when Violet got dressed for the airport, she made sure to wear a shirt with a breast pocket so that Katya could hide in it for the duration of the airport and the flight. After they got to Violet’s home, where Katya chuckled at the sight of so many knickknacks and clutter, Violet set out a plan for the next couple of days to make her home safe for Katya to traverse freely. She tied knots in yarn for Katya to use as rope ladders to get up onto tables, couches, and her bed. She stacked boxes that could be rest stops for Katya when she needed to climb up somewhere high and Violet wasn’t available to move her. She pulled out a small, floral teacup that she set up on her bathroom counter for Katya’s bath, and she cut off a small square and a larger rectangle from one of her old washcloths for Katya to use as a washcloth and towel respectively. She cleaned the debris and clutter from her floor that would seem like mountains to Katya when she wandered the floor freely. 

Throughout Violet’s cleaning, Katya had tried to stop her. She didn’t want Violet going out of her way for her, didn’t want to be such a burden, but Violet had just shushed her and told her that her home had been due for a spring cleaning and that Katya’s presence was a good thing. Katya had even tried to protest when Violet had taken her measurements and had started to make dozens of clothes for her, but the sparkle and joy in Violet’s eyes as she bent over a sewing machine had made stayed her tongue. Katya had come to the realization that maybe she wasn’t as much of a burden as she had feared. 

Before their first week of living together was over, the two had fallen into a domestic routine. Katya would sleep on one of Violet’s pillows next to her each night, and they would bathe together, Violet in her shower and Katya in her teacup that she could actually sit in without drowning. As time went on, they’re lives together felt so natural that it nearly seemed as if they had known each other for years. 

When Violet worked on her new looks, Katya would help her bedazzle them. She’d carry each jewel to where Violet wanted and place them carefully down once Violet had glued the bottom. With Katya being as small as she was, she was able to be more accurate than a shaky hand with tweezers most of the time. 

When Violet and Katya would come home from one of Violet’s gigs and Violet would take off her corset, Katya would berate Violet for straining her body so much. Katya would badger her until Violet would treat any new or broken blisters her corset had created. If Violet had difficulty reaching a spot, which seemed to happen more and more often whenever she got new injuries, the minx, Katya would rub the cream in herself. 

One morning a couple months into her stay with Violet, when Katya had woken up, she had discovered that she no longer fit into her clothes. She had grown an entire inch! Violet had been thrilled as she thought that it meant that Katya was on her way to getting better. However, when nothing happened after a couple of days, Violet just set to work making Katya a new set of clothes for her new size, and after a couple weeks, she had forgotten about it. 

However, Katya had never forgotten waking up slightly larger next to Violet. She had been afraid for a couple days that if she became normal that she wouldn’t be of use to Violet anymore, or even a hindrance, and that she’d have to leave. Violet would have done her good deed, and Katya wouldn’t have a place in Violet’s life anymore. 

The longer they lived together, the more in love with Violet Katya became. She couldn’t tell her though. How could she? Why would Violet ever want her? And like this? There was no way. Katya knew that she needed to be herself again, her normal sized self if she ever even wanted to try to have a normal relationship with Violet. While Katya doubted that Violet would go for her, the longer she spent with Violet, the more she knew that she needed to try, and Katya could only have a romantic relationship with Violet if she were big again.

After months of living together, one night, after Violet had drifted off to sleep, Katya looked out the window at the night sky. 

“I’m ready,” she whispered into the ether. “I want to be what she needs.” Katya looked down at the white sock she still slept in to ward off the cold. “I know I’ll never be as carefree or as confident as Violet is, but I think I’m ready to stop hating myself for things that are out of my control.” 

Even though she expected it, nothing happened. With a small sigh, Katya lay down against the pillow and curled deeper inside the sock. “I want to be me again,” she whispered to herself just before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime around the late morning, Katya woke feeling odd. Half of her body felt chilly. Well, half except for that foot which was cozy and warm. The other half of her had something radiating heat off of it. As Katya shifted her body, the thing next to her threw an arm around Katya’s waist. An arm?

Katya’s eyes flew open. She looked to her side and saw a dark head of hair pressed up against her. She then looked down at her feet and saw that a sock covered one foot, the sock she had gone to bed in. 

Katya sat up with a jerk. Violet groaned as she was jostled, but Katya ignored her as she looked around the room with new eyes. Nothing seemed giant anymore. Katya looked down at her rope ladder which she could now lift in one hand. A grin spread across her face. She was big again.

“Violet.” Katya looked down at Violet and tapped her shoulder. Violet swatted her hand in Katya’s general direction. Katya giggled as she tapped Violet again. “Violet!” 

“Wha’?” Violet jerked up as she blinked her eyes open. “Wha’s happening?” 

Katya giggled. “Hi!” 

Violet’s eyes flew open as she looked up at Katya who sat up next to her, a Katya who seemed to be just shy of her own height. “You’re…you’re…” 

Katya grinned at Violet’s incoherence. “I’m big again! I know, I just woke up like this, and now, Mmf!” 

Violet had sprung at Katya, grabbed her head, and crashed her lips against Katya’s own. She pulled herself up onto her knees and straddled Katya, and when Katya’s hands found her hips, Violet pulled her lips away with a smile. “Finally.” 

Katya blinked up at Violet for a moment, still a little dazed from the sudden kiss, before she grinned back up at Violet. She wrapped her arms more securely around Violet’s bare waist. What the fuck? “Do you think that we should, I don’t know, talk about this? About us?” 

Violet shook her head. “Not now,” Violet said with a smirk as she ground her ass against Katya’s hardening cock. “Maybe later.” 

Katya groaned as her eyes fluttered. “Later’s good,” she forced out before she grabbed Violet’s hips and flipped her onto her back. Katya smirked down at Violet. “Think right now I just need to learn what drawer you keep your lube and condoms.”


End file.
